yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 19 Episode 19: Becoming an animal
56473530.jpg Akiko.jpg MaliciousDesire: In and out of consciousness, Akiko thought she was dying. She lying in the fetal position in her bed, her knees pressed up against her chest. Her arms wrapped around her knees, trying to stop her body from trembling. She reaches up with her right hand, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Her hand shakes as it makes its way down to her neck; her fingers touch the sensitive skin. A burning sensation travels throughout her body from the touch. Why can’t she remember the whole night or the past two days? All she remembers is coming across Kin, having hot chocolate, and leaving the restaurant. She remembers their conversation about the city and how she wished she was stronger so that she could make a difference. That is when her memory gets blurry. She has flashes of razor sharp teeth and a quick pain in her neck. She remembers laying on the hard, cold ground and praying for death to take her. The smell of blood still haunts her, the way it dripped and smeared all along her body. The way she lifted herself off of the ground and made it all the way to the apartment. Her brother had spent hours yelling at her through her door for staying out too late. She used the excuse that she was not feeling well and ended up falling asleep at her friend’s house. She knew he didn’t fall for it but after he saw her flushed face and felt her hot head he knew that something was not right. Now after two days she still lay in her bed, she hears her brother’s voice. “Akiko, you have to let me check on you at some point. I am worried about you; you should really see a doctor.” She reassured him that she was getting over it but in reality she really doubted it. She could feel her body getting weaker, her life slipping through her fingers. She just wished that it would finally happen, that she wouldn’t have to continue to lay here counting the minutes. Akiko tries to turn over and that is when she heaves. She bites through the pain as every inch of her screams out in pain. She quickly leans over the bed and throws up in the bin. She looks down at the contents and sees only blood. What is happening to me? she thinks to herself. This cannot be happening to her. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuofG8a7EEk&list=PL95E0818102439BB0 ) He watched her from within a distance. He had been these past few days. Two other males walked behind Kin, and had bright blue eyes that glowed just as brightly as his golden ones. "... It didnt take us this long to shift... what's taking her?! " " HEY! Kaiju... Why didnt it take that long for us~!? " Said Kin's new suboordinates. " Because... she's stronger than the both of you. Now shut your fucking mouths..." Kin had established a pack almost. Two other young men but they werent strong enough to withstand the full level of his lycanthropy. Infact he picked them on purpose, simply to die. Expandales. But they hadn't known that. The two young men took there time stealing from the elderly. And Kin knew this, he came to them granting them there gift only for Akiko to kill them. It had been his intentions after all. They were pawns, tools to his goal which was to test his true and new asset, the young girl. " I don't think... she's going to make it. " Kin said with a smirk on his face as he squatted down in his black suit, the white undeshirt glowing in the moonlight. " Why don't you two... go give her family a little visit. Kill them all..." He said in a cold tone. He knew they wouldnt be successful if she reacted the way she wanted him to. They'd both be dead before they could lay a finger on any of her family. He had been counting on it. " Alright boss! Hahaha... Lets gut em like we did the watson family huh!? " " Yeah a repeat fuck yeah!" They both rushed down to complete there goal in attempts to sneak into the females home. ' Akiko..' Kin said using his pack sense, she'd hear his voice in the back of her head. ' Remember when... you told me. That you wanted to make a difference in this world with your power... what if i told you. Your families endanger. And your the only one who has the power to stop it... hm Akiko? What would you do... i've give you power. Let me see you use it...' He said watching from a distance as he ate his apple, to see how'd she respond to it. "...Lets see how she fares..." MaliciousDesire: Akiko sat up too quickly as Kin’s voice slithered into her brain unwelcomed. She listened to his words very carefully. Should she believe these thoughts, were they just part of the fever, where they illusions trying to trick her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed; she tested her strength by lightly touching her toes to the floor. Pain vibrated up her spin. ‘How was she supposed to do this?’ What was she thinking, her brother might be in danger and she needed to get a grip. She bites down on her lower lip as she stands to her feet, she can feel blood drip down her chin. Walking quietly to her backpack, which lays on her desk, she fishes for her knives. She puts two knives in each hand and makes her way to her bedroom door. She swings it open and listens down the hall for her brother. She can hear him in his bedroom, probably listening to music with his headphones. Using the wall she makes her way to his bedroom. She peeks in on the living room and spots two large muscular men, entering their apartment through the fire escape. She exchanges the knives, gripping one in her right hand, feeling the weight of the steel she takes it all in. Taking a deep breath she enters the room and throws the dagger straight for the chest of the man on the right. She quickly grips the second knife and throws it at the chest of the man on the left. Now was her chance. She runs full force at the man on the right, lifting her leg and making contact with the knife, driving the blade even further into his flesh, hitting his left lung. She turns faster then she thought possible, lowering herself as she forces her fist into his gut causing him to double over. She takes hold of the porcelain lamp and smashes it across his head. The man falls to the floor in a large heap. The other lies on the floor choking on his own blood, as she looks down on his body in horror she doesn’t notice the other man rising quietly and coming for her. All of a sudden she is flung from the spot she is standing in; she is slammed into the wall. Falling to the floor she looks up, seeing a crack in the wall. ‘That was from me’ she thought. Still gripping her knife, Akiko stands up to face the man. “Sorry about your friend Mister” Running towards the man, Akiko slashes her knife at him. He lifts up his arms to block the knife; she forces the knife to slash through his flesh. Her stomach turns as she listens to the sound of the knife slicing through his skin. She finally wants this over and sees her opportunity to thrust the knife into his stomach. She drops low and thrusts the knife upward, watching as blood smears her hands and arms. She lets go of the knife as the man drops to the floor with a loud bang. She backs up slowly, never imagining that she could do something like that. All of a sudden the door to her brother bedroom squeaks open. “What is going on out there Akiko? Are you feeling better?” She hears his foot hit the hallway floor and she darts for the fire escape. She cannot face her brother right now, especially with two dead men in the living room. She jumps out the window and flies down the stairs. Her bare feet hitting the pavement. Thunrian: As her brother walks in, he'd have seen nothing. It was almost as if... something had been blocking his view. Kin had ussed his Essences to do so.. a triat within an oni. And an unknown power at that.An Oni's Essence is essentially a secondary energy source, that purely and soley belongs to the Oni itself, and is not apart of one's chi flow. For an Onihoruda yes this means, that the Essence differs from Chi heavily, because of it's mystical and unearthly origins. It Forms a dense shroud of corosion around the Onihourda. This essence can only been seen by Onihoruda's, although Masters of Hadou can Sense it's prescence, they will not be able to physically see it.The shroud, is a translucent color with bubbles of corosion (reminiscent of boiling liquid) forming all along it, provides a degree of physical protection, but can also harm the user if used to a certain extent. This is because without proper training, the physical body of the mortal plain is not capable of weilding or withstanding this energy for any circumstances what so ever. The source of the corosion shroud differs between users. For Onihorudas who have not learned how to control their Oni and established a dominace, it is the Oni 's Corosion that surrounds them. The Oni's Essence will tend to be harmful: individuals near the Onihoruda will experience a Major physical discomfort to the point of vomitting, nuaseia, or even sever diaherrea; those who come into contact with the shroud will suffer a painful burn wherever they touch it, not a simple burn resulting form simple "heat" but a burn resulted from the massive amount of friction emitted and coliding with the human plain. An otheerwordly burn, even acustomed flame users can be hurt by. The Onihoruda themselves suffer an increasing amount of corrosion to their body that can eventually damage body parts beyond the point of use. This will happen every single time it is improperly used, resulting in 3rd degree burns to whatever part it was used or from, and this burn will have to heal on it's own, as medicine will not help it. This shroud is typically acquired through a growing rage and/or the weakening of the vessel that keeps the Oni within their body, and consequently leaves the Onihoruda in terrible physical conditioning without mastery. While a Onihoruda has never been observed to completely lose control of themselves, they become more animalistic and aggressive. One advantage of this is that the shroud can act on its own, responding to threats the Onihoruda may not be aware of. Perfect Examples of Mastery over Oni Essence, include:Donnie Yun when he was Garyx's Vessel, Keyome Tasanagi, & Keyth Tasanagi, who utlilize each and every bit of ther Oni's potentials to increase their own fighting capabilities. However, even for them. Over-use of the essences WILL Result in death. Despite its unknown abilites and powers, Kin had learned how to use it to some extint and tried it out for himself this paticular time. He shrouded her brothers perspective with false images, making him think what had been there, had actually been something else, a rouse a lie. He would have seen the living room in it's normal state despite the carnage it had been before he'd more so focus on his missing sister. Kin watched her rush through the streets like a wild beast before he'd grip her by her long hair slinging her into an alleyway and onto the ground. If he had been successful he'd hover over her like some satanic animal. His fist clenched tightly. " Don't run. " He said to her. All she'd see were a pair of bright red eyes beaming down over her, redder than satan himself. " I don't want you to cause a level of attention..." Even her eyes would have been glowing within the shadows of the alley. " How'd it feel... to kill those Zombies." Zombies... a persepctive on humans who were lesser than him, weaklings, humans who hurt others for self gain. " It felt good didnt it... to let that beast out. To let it run free..." He said hovering over her now, before squatting down so they'd be eye to eye. MaliciousDesire: Akiko was pulled into the alleyway by her hair. She thrashed around, lifting her right hand to dig her nails into the hand that was dragging her along. She fought the hands that gripped her until she saw those red eyes, the red eyes that have been haunting her nightmares. She screams, the volume stinging her throat, and then the sound dissipates into small a small whimper. She listened to his words hoping that it all was just a dream. She peers down at her hands, blood smeared along her palms and wrists. She looks up at the creature, unsure if words will come out when she opens her mouth. “I…I killed them” the words come out husky. She clears her throat and peers directly into his eyes. “They would have hurt Takako, right? I had to do it, I had to protect him. Oh god, those bodies are still there… I need to go back. But…” Her eyes dart around the alleyway. She could still see those bodies lying on the living room floor, both covered in blood with her knives sticking out of them. Her knives, she did it, it was all her. Rambling on about what happened and what she could do. Her heart rate increases and she can feel her emotions getting out of hand. Which emotion would finally take over; which emotion would take hold of her. “What have you done to me?” She didn’t know whether or not she wanted to cry or hit the man that was now squatting in front of her. Her hands ball up in fists, her aggression taking over. She takes a swing at him, aiming for his face. Thunrian: " You won't have enough time... to dispose of those bodies. The blood is in the floors. There bodies are there decaying as we speak. " He said leaning back up. " Your going to have to discard of them. Completely. Eat them... your going to need to eat them so that no evidence is left. Eat your prey, feast on them... because they werent strong enough to stop you. " He said transforming into his Half wolf form infront of her. This is Kin's most common wolf form. In this form, Kin develops claws that are sharp enough to penetrate through many forms of metal, concrete and other dense materials, sharp teeth, and an increase in strength. He also gains red eyes and fur growing from his face and arms. Kin uses this form when he has to fight Oni's or even Humans that are stronger than his own human form. Kin may also use this form to perform executions of other Oni's or Humans. It's rare that Kin uses this but at the same time when he does he typically means busniess. His teeth sharp, and bright within his mouith like a beast. His hair spiked up, wild... unkempt this way. He slammed his fist into the ground infront of her cracking the ground. " This is power... " He said pulling his hand back. " You have the power now. You are the beast, the beast that can make a difference to this world. Devour those beneathe you. They were going to hurt you. And you know... if you dont. Then the cops will find out. Your brother will take the fall for you. And then he'll go to prison for the rest of his life. " He said taking a step back. " Tap into your inner beast... give into it! " He said shouting at the top of lungs, but his voice seemed doubled. The moon shining brightly behind him. " USE THE POWER.. TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE... THE CLOCK IS TICKING..." He said with his booming voice, but when she blinked... he was gone. MaliciousDesire: Akiko stared up at Kin, watching as his body slowly shits into something not of this world. She watches as his teeth sharpen, how fur grows along his face, and of course his red eyes. She could not believe that something like him existed in this world. He radiated strength. She knew that she wanted to be just as strong as the creature that stood in front of her. When Kin left, Akiko was left there with her thoughts. She blinked back tears, not wanting her brother to take the fall for anything that she had done. She stood up, brushed off her pants and made her way back to her apartment. She climbs up the fire escape and slips back in through the window in the living room. She steps over the two bodies and sits on the sofa. Her eyes fixed on the bloodied bodies. She listens for her brother, she can hear his soft snores coming from his bedroom. Akiko gags at the thought of having to eat the two bodies that now reside in her living room. What would their flesh taste like? Would she have to do this again? Oh god, could she even do this now. Akiko takes hold of her left arm, digging her nails into her own flesh. Maybe pain would bring out the animalistic side of her. The side that Kin spoke of. Her nails sharpened and dug deeper into her flesh. She thought about her brother finding the bodies; scared of what had happened. She saw her brother being taken away and blamed for the two murders that took place within their apartment. Then it happened, Akiko could feel her emotions taking over her. She falls to the ground and crawls towards the body. She grips one of the knives and pulls it out of the body, hearing the suction of the flesh. She brings the knife up to her lips and licks the blood off. The taste of blood is bitter but sweet; she breaths in the smell. She can feel something take over her as her senses send her head in a whirl wind. She grips the man’s arm, closes her eyes, and takes a bite out of his flesh. Before she knew it she was tearing through flesh and bone. The bones snapping right under her teeth. She could not believe how easy it was, how accomplished she felt by completely disposing of the men that were weaker than her. She took the man’s clothing and stuffed them into the trash can. She then moves onto the next man, devouring him entirely. She throws his clothing into the trash can as well. Reaching into her backpack she pulls out a lighter and sets the bin of clothing on fire. Burning all evidence of the men. She crawls and leans up against the wall, bring her knees up to her chest she looks at the two blood stains on the floor. Once taking a deep breath she stands up and walks into the kitchen. She opens the frig for some milk, why she knew that milk took out blood stains she didn’t know. She pours the milk on the stains then kneels down and scrubs at the stains, watching as the milk lifts up the blood from the carpet. Once done, there was a little shadowing of the stains but she could get away with telling her brother that it was juice or something. Now that everything was finished, Akiko could finally relax. Once she relaxed she realized just how satisfied and full she was. Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63oL09IgLKs&index=7&list=PLHO37SszSdOwaH8Snu6zyHga-Wz33IrqC )Kin watched her do so, every minute of it he watched her devour the men, after brutally killing them both. A few hours later he allowed her to drift back into sleep. And there he had been, drifting in like the wind, like a ghost. He sat in her window, tossing his apple up and down in his hands. A smirk on his face as he watched her. " See... that wasnt so hard was it..." He said turning his back. " Rest up... when this is all said and done, and i free my people from district 1. I'll come back for you... Just hang tight. You'll... experinces changes. Your ego will change, your eating habits, your hormones will flux, rapdidly. You'll want to fight, and even just maybe. Get an urge to kill again. It took me a long time to adjust to the thought of killing another. But...after killing your own sister. What more do you have to hold back against no? To kill the ones you truly cared about, to break them down into nothing but your own sick ploys. To the point they mean nothing to you. This is what its like to be a killer. To feel nothing, to enjoy the kill. Become a beast, but do not become a monster Akiko. You'll feel like a monster. And you'll think your nothing but a beast of burden. But even with this dark power... you can do good. You see unlike you AKiko i didnt have the choice to take it. I didnt want power to change the world. I wanted to just... get a girlfriend, graduate highschool.. and become a computer technition. Or... something like that. But, I dont know. I don't hate what I am. Naw, not one bit..." He said smirking and shaking his head as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, his dark hair shifting over golden bright orbs. " Im... talking to myself again... aren't I. Heh... well. Ok then, I guess it's time for me to go. " He said looking up at the moon and then back at her. " I'll be watching you...Akiko. " He said within the length of a whispear. He had been satisfied with her success. Her deeds proving to be every thing he expected and then some, he was heavily impressed. With his expectations had and fullfilled he left her to her slumber, where she could sleep and rest up on the events ahead. For now, he would allow her to live out the process of her change. Let it twist her life into its own turns and ways untill she learned how to control it herself. Only time would tell how she would cope with the changes within her, and how she'd fair. Would she become a proud beast? Or will she let her newfound hunger... turn her into a monster, and uncontrollable monster that Kin himself, will more than likely have to put down. Category:Ark 19